


Leader Of The Free World [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Political Campaigns, shadow government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton's presidential campaign started as a joke. It didn't end that way, except for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leader Of The Free World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 
  * Inspired by [Cover Art for Leader of the Free World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635746) by [Thurifut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut). 



> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World.mp3) [30:06; 22.8 MB] | 06.01.2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Stream | Download | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%202.mp3) [12:10; 16.8 MB] | 07.19.2016


	3. A More Perfect Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 3 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%203.mp3) [20:31; 28.3 MB] | 08.01.2016


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 4 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%204.mp3) [19:06; 14.7 MB] | 08.28.2016


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 5 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%205.mp3) [4:57; 6.9 MB] | 10.28.2016


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 6 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%206.mp3) [5:23; 4.1 MB] | 12.14.2016


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 7 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%207.mp3) [6:19; 5.0 MB] | 02.17.2017


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 8 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%208.mp3) [20:37; 28.4 MB] | 02.17.2017


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 9 |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World%20chapter%209.mp3) [7:36; 5.8 MB] | 05.31.2017


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover by Opalsong & Thurifut

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Podbook |  [Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Leader%20of%20the%20Free%20World.m4b) [2:06:07; 59.6 MB] | 12.02.2017  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Archive Link is [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leader-of-free-world)  
> Music is _Driving with the Top Down_ by Ramin Djawadi  
>  Art is: _Cover Art for Leader of the Free World_ by Thurifut (modified for the cover by Opalsong)  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
